


cream

by ohfreckle



Series: Twitter kink prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Sometimes Magnus likes to wear panties.“Are you kidding? You look amazing!” Alec wishes he were more eloquent, that he could miraculously find the words and praise to express how fucking hot Magnus is with his little panties on.





	cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlebriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/gifts).



> A long overdue kink fill and birthday gift for alittlebriton who asked for Magnus in panties, felching, and promised bonus points for the end.  
> Aka, part 17,000 on my journey to let Magnus have the dick he deserves. 
> 
> Once again, I failed the 1K max goal I've set for these, bummer.

As far as surprises go, Magnus has a few of his own up his sleeve. 

The first time Alec saw the panties tucked away in one of Magnus’ many drawers: rows of silk and lace, neatly arranged in little blocks of color. “For when I’m in the mood for something different,” Magnus had shrugged, and that was that. 

Alec suspects that Magnus knows that he sometimes opens the drawer and rubs the silk between his fingers, marveling at the contrast of smooth silk and the slight scratch of the lace against his skin. He briefly wonders how it feels nestled against his cock or hugging the hang of his balls, but given Alec’s lack of natural grace, he quickly discards that idea. It’s just a fleeting thought born out of curiosity rather than desire.

Magnus though… Alec’s thoughts stray to him more often than he’d like to admit, wondering how Magnus looks with that kind of decadence stretched over his hips, what kind of mood strikes him when he indulges in that particular proclivity. 

None of his many fantasies live up to the real thing. 

“Magnus…” The sliver of purple lace feels like a punch to Alec’s gut. His hands are shaking as he slowly peels back Magnus’ fly and reveals a broader strip, the gossamer fabric stretched thin over the head of Magnus’ cock. If Alec weren’t already on his knees, he would be now. 

“Is it what you imagined?” Magnus’ hands close over Alec’s on his hips, his palms warm and dry as he squeezes before he helps Alec guide his pants down to his thighs. 

Alec is grateful, both for the reassurance and the help. Right now, he isn’t even sure how he’s supposed to breathe. 

Fuck!

Magnus may be lithe and graceful, but he isn’t a small man. He’s got a dancer’s body, firm and tightly muscled in all the right places. If Alec’s body is a weapon, Magnus’ is a work of art. 

Art, framed by expensive silk that looks so soft Alec is almost afraid to touch lest he disturbs or ruins it. Magnus though—nothing could ever stop Alec from touching Magnus. 

“I felt a bit—naughty is such an awful word. Needy…I felt a bit needy this morning.” Magnus is trembling, his thighs flexing under Alec’s hands. “But you were already gone, so I put these on. Something to tide me over; to preserve the mood, if you will.”

“And did it work?” 

“Oh yes,” Magnus laughs, sucking in a sharp breath when Alec strokes up his thigh until his fingertips are almost grazing the edge of the silk. 

“That’s the mood you were talking about weeks ago? You wear panties when you’re horny?” Alec doesn’t think that Magnus actually _needs_ a reason to wear something this extravagant, but as far as reasons go, this is one he can get behind.

“Are you complaining?”

“Are you kidding? You look amazing!” Alec wishes he were more eloquent, that he could miraculously find the words and praise to express how fucking _hot_ Magnus is with his little panties on. 

They’re half a size too small, or maybe it’s just that they weren’t meant to fit a male body and accommodate the heft of Magnus’ hard cock. The line of it is straining against the delicate material, standing out in stark relief, the thick head pushing against the lace of the waistband, the tip already wet and peeking out at the top. 

It looks decadent, obscene, and it sends a shock of heat to Alec’s very core. There’s a darker spot on the lace where the pre-come that’s leaking from the slit is sliding down, and they both groan when Alec leans in and closes his lips over it. Even through the lace, the taste of Magnus is familiar and exciting. Alec tastes him with a slow suck, using his tongue to push the thicker line of the seam against the sensitive spot on the underside of the crown. 

“That…ah, isn’t exactly helping with my predicament.” Magnus shudders, digging into Alec’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“Oh, I think it does.” Alec blows gently over the wet lace, nosing over the head of Magnus’ cock before he flicks his tongue out for another taste. “I wasn’t there this morning to scratch your itch, but I am now.” Adding a hint of teeth, Alec runs his lips over the hard line of Magnus’ cock all the way down to his balls. The silk molds against the tightly drawn sac, turning dark under Alec’s mouth. “God, I could eat you up,” Alec breathes, sucking hard to chase the taste of musk and skin. 

Magnus’ hands are restless against Alec’s shoulders, his hips straining against Alec’s mouth, chasing his pleasure. Alec presses his tongue against the seam of his sac, works him with his mouth until the panties are soaking wet and Magnus’ balls are drawing tighter with every labored breath he takes. Alec lets it ground him, distract him from his own burning arousal. 

“What—what’s stopping you?” 

It takes several heartbeats for the words to pierce the hazy fog of arousal, but then the rush of images crashes over Alec like a sledgehammer: Magnus on his knees, his hole fucked open, hot and throbbing with pleasure under Alec’s mouth, the slick slide of wet silk against his lips and tongue.

Wrenching his mouth away, Alec gasps and presses the heel of his hand against his throbbing dick. Even through the thick layer of denim, it feels like too much, the hot curl of want in his gut threatening to pull him under. 

“Nothing.” Alec gets to his feet, already tearing at his fly, motioning for Magnus to do the same. “The panties stay on!”

“If you insist…” Magnus’ voice is low and thick with desire. They’ve both lost their shirts as soon as they crashed through the portal and stumbled to the bedroom, starving for skin on skin after a long day of meetings and a charged dinner at the small Ethiopian place Magnus likes so much, sparks of anticipation crackling between them hot enough to set the air on fire. 

“I insist!” Unceremoniously shoving his jeans and boxers down, Alec steps out of them and kicks them to the side, his eyes riveted on Magnus who’s taking his time, revealing inch after inch of smooth skin with slow rolls of his hips. It’s a show for Alec’s eyes only, and he greedily drinks him in, working his cock with a few lazy tugs. The panties are soaked with dark patches of spit and pre-come, clinging to the line of Magnus’ cock, the thin material straining against Magnus’ knuckles when he slips a hand inside to cup himself. 

God, Alec is drowning. The whole room seems to contract and grow darker until all that’s left is Magnus’ fist working his cock in that tiny space, his eyes heavy and wanton. Alec has seen him do it countless times, has gotten himself off with hands and toys while Magnus was watching. They both like to watch. Most times it’s slow and sensual, so different from the raging need to claim and fuck that suddenly makes it hard to breathe. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Alec forces the words past the tightness in his throat, heat prickling over his skin and making him shiver as he steps closer and crowds into Magnus’ space. Fitting his hand over Magnus’ on the panties, he takes over, slowing him down to a gentle rhythm of barely-there pressure. “Enjoy it,” he breathes against Magnus’ temple, brushing his lips down over the line his jaw. Magnus turns his head, hips bucking when their mouths slot together for a messy kiss. Alec feels his lips quiver a little, want and day-long anticipation tearing from his throat in a low groan. It sends another bolt of heat through Alec’s body, settles low and sharp in his groin until his balls are growing heavy with the need to have Magnus _right now_. 

Magnus, who dressed in his little panties this morning because he wanted Alec to have him. 

“Did you touch yourself when you put these on?” Alec breathes between kisses, and Magnus’ slow smile against his lips almost brings him to his knees again. _Fuck!_ Wrenching his mouth away with a gasp, Alec pushes Magnus back onto the bed with a quick shove.

“So forceful,” Magnus sighs, bouncing a little before he pushes his shoulders into the mattress and slides his legs wider, spreading himself for Alec like a feast. “Are you going to fuck me as hard as I imagined? Are you going to _eat me up_?” 

Alec’s pulse is racing, sending sharp pulses of arousal down to the root of his cock. He’s wet at the slit, pre-come dripping down his length, ready to fuck. He watches Magnus roll his hips, sliding his hands between his legs to cup his cock and balls, and his own cock throbs when Magnus works himself hard with the heel of his hand, his mouth dropping open around a harsh moan. The panties have slipped between his cheeks, the bunched up silk rubbing against his balls and over his hole with every slow undulation.

God, Magnus ruins him. Has done so since the day they met and Alec never wants it to end. 

“Yeah,” he rasps and goes to kneel on the bed, crawling up the length of Magnus’ body. For the second time tonight, he fits his palm over Magnus’ hand on his cock, but this time he squeezes and stills his movement entirely. “Gonna fuck you so good, you won’t even have to touch yourself.” Another squeeze, until he can feel Magnus’ go utterly boneless under him. “Can you do that? Come into your pretty panties just on my cock and mouth?”

His answer is a harsh, biting kiss. Magnus surges up hard against him, his breath heavy as he crushes their mouths together, moaning his “God yes, Alexander!” against Alec’s lips. 

“On your knees, then.”

It’s a well-practiced dance: Magnus shifting onto his knees while Alec retrieves the lube and slicks his fingers. Magnus loves fucking like this, craves the deep penetration that turns him inside out every time the fat tip of Alec’s cock drags over his prostate, the pleasure that sparks and builds until he comes apart without a single touch to his cock. It takes Alec’s breath away every time. He loves fucking, loves getting fucked, but this kind of pleasure is Magnus’ only, something Alec’s never quite experienced. 

“Do you have any idea how hot you look like this?” Magnus lives for rendering Alec speechless and leaving him hot and bothered one extravagant outfit at a time. Sometimes it’s a sheer shirt that makes Alec’s mouth go dry, sometimes it’s a sharp pinstripe suit. These panties are different: blatantly sexual, worn solely for pleasure. Something only Alec gets to see. The thought makes his blood boil. 

“Hot enough for you to fuck me?” Magnus asks, lifting his ass a little, shivering when the bunched up silk rubs him just right. 

Alec gives him two fingers straight, opens him up with long, deep strokes as quickly as he dares, both of them past teasing. Magnus’ breath catches when he adds a third finger; it always does, and Alec pushes a little harder, lets him feel the warm silver of his wedding ring against his rim. 

One of them chokes out a breathless noise, or maybe both of them. Alec watches the muscles in Magnus’ shoulders shift as he pushes back and takes Alec’s fingers that last half inch deeper, almost down to the knuckles. His ass throbs around Alec, squeezing down hard when the ring threatens to slip inside. “Not tonight, love,” Alec murmurs, his free hand stroking down Magnus’ hip as he presses a kiss to his shoulder in silent apology. 

Tonight, all Alec can think of is that little scrap of silk and lace and the gorgeous contrast it strikes against Magnus’ sweat-slick skin as it curves snugly around the swell of his ass and the hang of his swollen balls. The edge whispers against his fingers as he pulls out; soft, a bit rough, tempting, just like his husband. 

Alec can’t resist dragging the tip of his cock over the now wrinkled silk before he lines up his cock with Magnus’ hole and pushes in. He’s always thought the soft inside of Magnus’ body feels like silk, but the hot pressure of Magnus’ ass around him feels nothing like the tantalizing brush against the side of his cock. Soft, yes, but where the silk is cool and fragile, Magnus’ body has both the strength and heat to burn him from the inside out. 

Despite the urgency that vibrates between them like a plucked string, Alec forces himself to go slow. The only thing he wants more than to close his eyes and let the pleasure coiling in his gut and balls to sweep over him is to watch Magnus lost in pleasure. 

“If you want me to come on your cock, I need it harder!” Magnus’ voice is low, scraping out of his throat. 

Alec gives him to him harder, hard enough that Magnus’ knees slide on the soft sheets, but he keeps his slow pace. Wrapping his hand around the waistband of the panties, he uses it to pull Magnus back onto his cock as he snaps his hips forward, circling them to keep his cockhead jammed against Magnus’ prostate. “Hard enough?” he pants as he does it again, his balls throbbing when Magnus clenches down hard, a tremor shaking his whole body. Alec can feel the pleasure coiling at the root of his cock, sweat dripping down his temples as it winds tighter with every hard stroke into Magnus’ body. 

Magnus is beyond a reply, his cries rising over the slap of their bodies. He clenches helplessly around Alec, hovering on the edge of orgasm, his hole stretched and flushed as it clings to Alec’s shaft, chasing that feeling of being filled up just shy of too full. 

It’s more than Alec can bear. He comes so hard he feels his orgasm in his toes and teeth and rolling through his blood, his balls pulsing as he fills Magnus with wet streaks of come, hips working to push it in even deeper. Shivering his way down, Alec sucks in sharp breaths until the hazy fog in his mind starts to recede. When he pulls out, a gush of liquid follows, and the sight of his come dripping out of Magnus’ fucked open hole is almost enough to make him hard and aching again. 

“ _Alec!_ ” Magnus makes an unhappy sound that turns into a keen as soon as Alec uses his thumb to push his come back in. Stroking over Magnus’ entrance, Alec rubs his remaining come into the wrinkled skin, his gut tightening with another wave of heat.

_His._

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Alec soothes him, unable to take his eyes from Magnus’ spread cheeks. Slowly rubbing circles over the tight clench of his hole, he dips inside, tearing another groan from Magnus. “Gonna make you come so hard just with my mouth,” he rasps, and on the next sweep of his thumb, he pushes the back of the panties against Magnus’ hole, adding pressure until the tiniest bit slips inside of him. 

“Oh _fuck_ … don’t stop…” Magnus collapses onto his front with a sob, all the strength bleeding out of him when Alec starts fucking him with his pretty panties. It’s shallow, just the tip of his thumb, but it might as well be Alec’s cock for the way it makes Magnus pant and writhe against the sheets. 

Magnus lost in pleasure is utterly captivating. Alec works him for a long minute, every lust-filled, shuddery breath pulling the coil of want at the base of his cock a little tighter, but this is not about him. When he pulls back and pushes two pillows under his stomach, Magnus goes utterly still. Anticipation and the need to come are rolling off him in waves, the air suddenly crisp with sparks of magic Magnus can’t control. 

Settling behind him, Alec pushes Magnus’ legs wider until he’s comfortably propped up by the pillows, chest low and ass raised. Alec palms him open, pushes the panties out of the way, and once again his breath catches in his throat. Magnus’ hole is flushed and wet, another fat drop of come appearing when Alec puts his thumbs on either side and pushes just enough to open him up again. 

_His_. 

One quick swipe over Magnus’ entrance and their tastes mingle on Alec’s tongue; a familiar combination of salt, bitter, and musk that never fails to hit Alec hard. He loves eating ass, loves eating come, the raw sexuality of it. Loves the lewdness and the intimacy, the taste of fucking and making love, how Magnus comes completely undone under his lips and tongue and trusts Alec to put him back together. 

“Come on, love, let me hear you!” Alec lets his breath wash over Magnus’ slick hole, flattens his tongue and laves a broad stripe from Magnus’ balls up to his clenching hole. Stiffening his tongue, he rubs flat and wet until the little clutch of muscle yields, and he can press the tip inside. 

Magnus bucks against him with a breathless cry, his hole twitching against Alec’s lips, pushing out and then slackening again. A fresh spill of come slips out into Alec’s mouth, and he chases the taste by pressing deeper, licking into Magnus’ ass with a hungry noise. Magnus groans, little spasms rocking his body with each push of Alec’s tongue inside. 

Heat slices through Alec at the sounds and tastes surrounding him, his face prickling and wet, pressed between the cheeks of Magnus’ ass, his jaw throbbing from eating him out. And still, Alec can’t get enough, chasing his own taste with lips and tongue, kissing Magnus in the most intimate way possible. A tremor wracks Magnus when he sucks him slowly, sucking the come right of him. “ _Harder_!”

“Yeah, make those panties wet for me,” Alec breathes, licking the words right over Magnus’ hole before he gives him _hard_. He slides a hand under Magnus, over his silk-clad cock, just adding pressure while he sucks a sloppy kiss against Magnus’ puffy rim. It’s enough to tip Magnus over the edge. His whole body locks as he pants his pleasure into the sheets and comes in long spurts, his cock pulsing under Alec’s palm, the silk suddenly warm and wet between them. Alec licks him through it until Magnus twists away, sore and oversensitive. 

Side by side, it takes them long moments to catch their breaths. Alec blinks up at the ceiling, panting harshly until the throbbing arousal in his gut simmers down to something more bearable. They have all night. 

“Was that what you wanted this morning?” Alec asks, rolling onto his side to face Magnus. 

“Hell no,” Magnus slurs, his voice thick and satiated. He shudders, pressing a hand between his legs, and when he turns his head, he blinks, slow and golden. “If I’d known those panties would make you fuck me into the next century, I would have marched into your meeting with the Clave and told everyone to get the hell out.”

“Well, maybe not next century yet, but the night is still young.” Alec catches Magnus’ hand and brings it to his mouth, lapping at the taste of his come. “Mmmh, look what a mess you’ve made,” he murmurs, dragging a finger down the come-soaked silk clinging to Magnus’ spent cock. Magnus is the very picture of fucked out debauchery, arching his back even with his lust so recently satisfied. 

“Lift your hips for me?” Alec asks, his chest heaving. It’s almost impossible to breathe around the tangled coil of love, lust, and need, and whatever breath he has left gets lost in a quick, hard kiss. Magnus lifts his hips, allowing him to slide the panties down his legs, breath catching when Alec lifts them to his lips. Snaking out his tongue, he sucks the come-soaked silk, tasting himself with a moan. 

“Kiss me, Alexander!” Magnus’ breath is hot against Alec’s fingers, his lips sliding over Alec’s in a slow and seductive lick of a kiss and they kiss around the wet silk, messy and deep, sharing Magnus’ come between them. 

“Next time,” Alec nips against Magnus’ lips. “Next time I don’t want you to wait. Just tell everyone to get the hell out and bend me over that desk.”

 


End file.
